


Waterfalls

by RaeWagner



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaids, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Young Mermaid Jimin falls in love with a girl living abroad...But she's human.Inspired by a lot of stories and movies





	1. Chapter 1

_**Preview** _

 

Tae swam. And he swam hard away from Jimin. Which caused the other to laugh. Because no matter how fast any creature in the seas swam.

 They couldn't outswim Jimin, who grabbed the brown haired youngster by his tail and pulled him backwards.

''Let me go, Jimin!''

 Taehyung screamed loudly, the bubbles floating around him to emphasize his fury. Jimin let his eyes stare into his friends and he put on his biggest puffer fish pout. ''Taehyung I've never asked you for anything as big as this! Please. I'm begging you.'' He said. He had only seen a human cry once from afar. And being underwater already... well you can see how that didn't have much affect on them.

Taehyung stopped struggling and settled down a little bit. The warm flowing water making his hair look majestic. He sighed. Shooting a stream of bubbles towards Jimin.

''You really want to see this girl, don't you?'' He asked looking up through his lashes. Jimin's plump lips jutted out childishly as he nodded.

''I've never wanted anything more in my life than this. I need to see her.''

Taehyung nodded and wedged his tail fin out of Jimin's hands. ''Alright. I'll help you. Hopefully we don't get caught and I'll be able to cover for you for a bit.'' He said and he held out his webbed hand to his friend.

''Alright. Come on... let's do this.''


	2. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally accepts that her mother has taken the Stupid Job. Goodbye Texas, Hello Busan.

~~~~~~

''Do you ever get tired of moping around and acting like every other stereotypical teenager?'' asked a woman setting down a box.

 

The young woman in question turned around. A pineapple of 4C curls on top of her head. And she rolled her almond-shaped eyes dramatically as she forcefully picked up a small box and tucked it under her arm.

 

"No." she answered flatly and stormed into the room she now claimed as hers. Her new bedroom. Her mother had taken up this stupid job overseas period away from her friends but hey! She was close to her dad now...

 

Busan, South Korea. This was her life now. If she didn't know any better she said her mom was chasing her dad. But she knew that was way too far-fetched. Even for her creative mind.

 

The "We'll miss you, Rosie!" poster was sitting neatly face up on the new mattress that smelled of old people and lavender. Rose touched it with her fingertips and sighed softly to herself.

 

And the rose gold, yes pun intended, lava lamp was waiting to come out of its box. A little housewarming gift from her father.

 

" Rose come on.. we are literally on a beach for crying out loud." as if to emphasize the B word, the taller woman pulled the younger girl over to the window and made a dramatic hand gesture. The younger girl just stared. From a distance you can see the waves rolling back from the surface and people down there soaking up the Sun and saltwater. Busan not like Jeju but still Paradise. At least that's what she heard.

 

No of course. What on Earth did she had to be upset about? Aside from leaving her friends, barely even speaking the language, her father was never around and teach it to her all but a few words. It's not like she couldn't get by but she knew a lot less than she was comfortable with.

 

Why oh why couldn't hurt workaholic mother just let her live with her aunt or uncle? Or even her grandmother and her 9 cats. That would have sufficed. The Walmart was right down the street it's not like she couldn't buy candles or Febreze for her room. But no that wouldn't do it for her mother. Who dragged her along almost forcefully. She could feel the homesickness already.

 

By this time Sabrina and Taylor would have already kidnapped her from her house to drag her to some shopping mall. When they would sit, sometimes study and sometimes Boy watch. Complete with a large order of chili cheese fries.

 

" I have a meeting with my boss and my new assistant this afternoon I would appreciate it if you kept yourself busy. Put on the cuteness from suit your aunt bought you and go down to the beach or something. Go conversate or make new friends I swear to God girl if you're here when I get home I'm going to scream and give you something to _really_ mope about."

 

Now her mother was sounding like herself. Idle threats complete with a hands on the hips and dark eyes staring into the soul. Rosie just back for a while and crossed her arms for uttering a silent. " fine." and turning on her heel.

××××××××××××××××××××

" Slow Down! Slow down!"

 

Jimin let out of triumphant laugh. But alas he slowed down for his two friends to catch up. They weren't that far off from home that little Grotto but they had come to love period not too far from the kingdom.

 

J-hope rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for the younger ones birthday coming up he would have given him a piece of his mind. Jimin and Jungkook were the fastest. With Jungkook sometimes beating jimin by the hairs.

 

Today Jimin decided he wanted to go for a swim. And J hope in the usual kind soul he was, agreed to go with. With Yoongi not wanting to be bothered and Jungkook had already dragged Tae out that morning to look for sea glass; the youngest had a collection growing.

 

" sorry Hobi." the apology sounded funny, but J-hope couldn't tell it was not. Jimin found himself in this spot more often than not on most days. The beautiful Fire coral matched perfectly with his red hair. He watched peacefully as a moray swam under them.

''What is it with you and this spot?'' J-hope turned on his back and let the warm current tousle him around gently. The sunlight streaming through creating warm pretty beams that looked like towers.

 

''I don't know. Lately there's been something telling me to be here. In this spot. And I don't know what that thing is.'' He said. ''Well you're not the precognitive one. The only one who can see the future is the queen. And Her little oracles.'' Said Hoseok sticking out his tongue. He didn't like the little oracles that stayed by the queen. But they weren't talking about that.

''So this spot?'' asked the older again. His yellow and orange ombre scales catching the sunlight. Jimin nodded and waited as if he were laying on his stomach. ''You wanna... ask the queen?'' Jimin frowned at his friend. The older looked around curiously. They were in a shallow part of the beach. Near an old fishing dock and above, buoys. Sometime small children waded here for seashells hunts. Of course. They would never see him. But he shook his head. His hair flowing around him beautifully.

 

''You guppies are always taking the easy way out.'' He said. His gaze drifting up towards the surface. Only few had dared to stay up there for more than a few seconds.

 

''I'm going to find out on my own.''  


End file.
